Wanted
by CuffedBunnies
Summary: Castle may have left the station with Gina, but Kate Beckett refused to let go of what she wanted without a fight. Alternate ending for the second season finale.  Oneshot.  Co-written by lms2457.


**Title**: Wanted  
><strong>Series<strong>: Castle  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Richard Castle, Kate Beckett  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Castle may have left the station with Gina, but Kate Beckett refused to let go of what she wanted without a fight. Alternate ending for the second season finale.  
><strong>Author's note<strong>: Co-written with lms2457, without whom, I would not be writing at all. :)  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Characters aren't mine. No infringement is intended, and no money has been made from this.

**Wanted**

Kate felt as though she'd been slapped across the face. She had it all planned out; what she would say and how she'd say it. The instant it was obvious Gina was going with Castle for the summer, everything she had prepared to say to him flew effortlessly out of her mind and was replaced with disappointment and hurt. - What just happened? - She thought Castle would have told her if he and Gina were getting along again... especially if he'd decided to invite her to the Hamptons.

The happy glint in Castle's eyes as he laid his arm across Gina's shoulders cut even deeper, if that was possible. "I'm sorry... you were going to tell me something?"

I want to hit you really hard with a brick, she thought, but said, "I was going to say have a nice summer." Beckett tried to smile, and knew it didn't work. How was it Castle couldn't tell she was lying? He was always so good at catching details like that; however, he did look somewhat distracted, and for once, she wasn't the subject of the distraction.

All she could do was watch as Castle and Gina turned and walked out of the building, and seemingly, out of her life. Kate stood, refusing to look at the guys in the other room. She knew they had seen everything and were as surprised as she when the two left, hand in hand.

I can stay here and pout like a spoiled child, or I can step up and take what's mine.

Seething, Kate ran. There was no way Castle was getting off that easily. Images of him begging for his life while she wielded a baseball bat went rampant through her mind.

She knew the others were still watching, but she didn't care - they knew better than to stop her, too.

Her mind reeled as she slammed her fist into the elevator call pad, the pain blocked by the anger she felt. The button flickered and after a millennium passed, the doors creaked open. She punched the ground floor key and closed the doors, trying to make the damn thing move faster than it was programmed.

It began to sink slowly toward the ground. She rolled her eyes. For once in my life I can't get things moving fast enough.

Finally, the bell rang, telling her she was now on the ground floor. Before the doors were opened completely, she pushed through, nostrils flaring, hoping to catch up with Castle before he - and his "date" - could get a cab.

She burst out of the precinct building searching the crowded walk for Castle. She picked up his smirk from almost half a block away as he was opening the door to a cab.

Kate sprinted toward him while he still held the door for Gina. "Castle!" she called, hoping he might catch her voice over all the noise.

He was about to slide into the cab when she slammed the door shut, nearly smashing his fingers in the process. "Whoa - what's this?" Castle checked his hand, "Lightning reflexes, I guess," he smiled, "To what do I owe this surprise, Detective Beckett?"

She stopped, somewhat insulted by his use of her title. Upon meeting his eyes, she suddenly found herself speechless again. "I… I…" Oh hell. She pushed forward and kissed him full on the lips. Time stopped, and when they parted, she poked him non-too-gently on the chest and said, "You invited me to the Hamptons first, Castle."

"What? That's what this is about?" he asked, "Last time I checked, you didn't appear interested in going." Castle watched her for a moment, maybe looking for some sign of what she was thinking, then continued, "What did you really mean to say back there?"

"I..." Kate took a step back and tried to sort the scrambled roller coaster of feelings and words tumbling all through her mind.

When she hesitated, he shook his head, then took her firmly by the elbow and lead her back down the street toward a nearby ally. turning her slightly, he released his hold and she leaned back slightly, feeling the rough bite of the brick against her skin.

"Tell me the truth, Kate. All of it. If you want me to go out there and tell her to leave, you're going to have to give me a little more than 'hey, no fair' to work with." Castle took one more step, keeping her trapped between him and the wall. "And that flirty comment you made before you asked to speak with me? Care to explain any of this?"

"I know, Rick, and I will admit I'm confusing myself more as this progresses, but you owe me an explanation as well." Kate mentally kicked herself for saying so much. She raked a hand through her hair and met her gaze with his. "I meant it when I said I've had a really good time this year."

"You've already told me that. What else is on your mind - what else has you chasing after me like you have?" She could have sworn his eyes changed two shades darker, "It must be very important for you to bolt out of the precinct like that."

"Okay, first of all, I didn't know you had made plans with Gina." Kate bit her lip and watched his reaction, then let go of it slowly when he raised his eyebrows for her to continue, "The last time you spoke of going to the Hamptons, you told me the offer to join you was still open." Once again, she poked him hard in the chest, "So, I've thought about the invite, and found I couldn't imagine not going with you. In fact, it's practically all I've been able to think about for the past twenty four hours."

"While you were planning a getaway with your boyfriend?" His tone told her he was getting angry as well. "I have to say, I'd avoid telling Demming; I doubt he would appreciate it."

Now she brushed her hair back from her face and took a step forward, almost as a taunt. "What, like I'm supposed to appreciate an invitation so very sincere that it took you exactly no time at all to find a replacement?"

"No, that isn't what happened. You made it clear to me that you were not interested in going, even with I asked you a second time." His lips formed a thin line, and he pointed back in the direction of the taxi. "When it was obvious to me you were not interested in going, I asked Gina."

"Is that your MO, Castle? When a woman doesn't fall instantly at your feet, you go to the next in line? Tell me, did you actually choose Gina, or did you just open up your little black book, close your eyes, and point?"

"Last I checked, it seemed you had a better offer," he countered. "I wasn't aware it made a difference to you what I did under those circumstances."

"I called it off, Castle."

His brow furrowed slightly, not quite getting what she just said. "What? You called what off?"

"The weekend plans with Demming? I called it off. I finished it." Kate blew out a frustrated sigh, "Our relationship... it wasn't what I wanted. He isn't who I want."

Something shifted in his careful expression. "What do you want, Kate?"

"I want to have fun, and I only have fun when I'm with you."

His lips quirked upward, but his eyes were serious. "Is that all you want from me?"

"I want," she paused, running her hand through her hair as she considered whether she was saying too much. But, he had said he wanted all of it. Was there any harm in admitting she did too? "I want a hell of a lot more than that from you, Rick. But let's see if you can survive the weekend first, shall we?"

His smile widened, and his blue eye's sparkled. "Do I detect a challenge, Beckett?"

She leaned over to him and purred into his ear, "I wasn't joking when I said I didn't need a drink to take you."

"And I'd very much like to take you," he said, leaving the blatant innuendo hanging in the air between them, looking pleased when she rolled her eyes in reply. "But what do I say to Gina?" he asked, nodding his head toward the taxi as they approached. Then stopped as both realized the cab was empty and the meter was running.

The cabbie called out before either could ask, "Hey, buddy. The blonde? She said forget the road trip, and that you better deliver."

Kate tried but failed to suppress a grin. "Well, she's half right, Castle. You'd better be prepared to deliver."

Rick met her look with one of his own, blue eyes glinting rakishly as he helped her into the cab. "Oh I doubt that will be a problem, Detective. I'm suddenly feeling very inspired."

As he slid in beside her, she grinned back at him. "Must be the company."

"Isn't it always?"


End file.
